true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai Ah Sacred Technique
Inferior Great Empress Heart Sutra derivative. Effective before Heaven Ascension realm. The “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” was supposedly created by the founding emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom.The founding emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom had left behind this compendium.However this is not true. This Sacred Technique was found within an ancient ruin by the founding Emperor. The successive monarchs and the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom city lords had even added their own understandings to the “Tai Ah Sacred Technique”.After tens of millions of years, this “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” had become extremely profound. It was the crowning achievement of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom’s martial arts, and was the core of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom’s royal family’s heritage. This “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” may be a cultivation technique, but it included attack moves, nomological truths and movement techniques. It was a comprehensive martial arts compendium. The ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ was pure Yang in nature, so it was a matter of course for a person with Pure Yang Body to master it quickly. The “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” had a total of nine volumes. The first three volumes needed 2 glory points, while just the fourth volume alone needed 2 glory points.The fifth volume needed 3 glory points.Moving on, there was no mention of the sixth volume’s price.As for the “Tai Ah Sacred Technique” 7th to 9th volumes, those were in the realm of sages. A typical warrior had no chance of accessing it in their lives.In fact, for young heroes, the first three volumes were sufficient. Those who could completely master the first three volumes would have the ability to show disdain for the Tai Ah Divine City. The most difficult part of learning the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ is to condense Radiant Sun Qi! Back when the founding emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom was explaining the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’, he said that, only when one can condense Radiant Sun Qi would one be suitable for cultivating the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’. If not, it would be best for you to switch cultivation techniques. The ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ might not be suitable for you.Among every five people who learn the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’, there might not even be one who can condense Radiant Sun Qi. The ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ powered by the Radiant Sun Qi was the real ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’.The ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ was a compilation cultivation technique. But it was more biased towards internal energy, which allowed a warrior’s Yuan Qi to pool and it’s quality to increase. As for stances, the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ did not go too much into it.With the ‘Tai Ah Sacred Technique’ powered, it was not limited to a particular weapon. It could be used whether it was a saber, a sword or a spear. Volumes * First Volume * Second Volume * Third Volume * Fourth Volume * Fifth Volume * Sixth Volume * Seventh Volume * Eight Volume * Ninth Volume Category:Abilities Category:Techniques